1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an ink-jet recording apparatus in which ink supplied from its supply source such as an ink cartridge is ejected on a recording sheet on the basis of image data so as to record an image. In such an ink-jet recording apparatus, the ink is supplied in a state in which the ink cartridge is mounted on a cartridge mount. When the ink-jet recording apparatus performs a recording operation, a genuine ink cartridge storing predetermined genuine ink is basically used.
In this respect, in order to prevent clogging in nozzles and a malfunction of the apparatus, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-156118) discloses a technology of forbidding the recording operation where a non-genuine ink cartridge which stores non-genuine ink is mounted on the apparatus.